


Fly Free My love: The angel’s calling

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Broken bones/wing, Day 2- Villians, Fluff, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secrets, TKS, TKSevents, Violence, Wings on a Senku, blood/gore, bullet wounds, kind of rushed sorry, mob, self discoveries, super powers, tkstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku thought he would be a caged bird all his life. He doesn’t question his powers, they will do nothing but cause him trouble. But perhaps finding love will find him much more trouble than his wings ever could.Senku doesn’t believe in happy endings. But he wants one despite that feeling. And he will do whatever it takes to make it happen.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Fly Free My love: The angel’s calling

Not every story has a happy ending. While sentiment held feathery fairytales close in his heart; Senku had to always remind himself that not every story will end happily.

It was on the news all the time. Buildings being burned down. Earthquakes and disasters wrecking havoc among their special little world. Heroes and villains were simply a normal thing. A terribly normal thing.

Senku had never wanted to be a hero. And when he turned out to have a super power he had to hide it desperately not only from his father. But his school. His mentor. His best friend, even. The whole world didn’t need to know about his secret. In this world, if you have a super power you’re taken away in no time flat. Put in a program to manage it, hone it, become a hero or made to be some cog of society where you’re only seen for your powers.

But of course, it was hard to conceal the wings that just kept on growing. They started as just small nubs, and he had to be careful as they were sensitive and sent awful pain right though his back when hit. And as they got larger, the fuzz protecting them turned into feathers. Beautiful, pure white feathers. As intrigued as he was by them, he knew no one could ever know. The more he tested with them, though, the more he realized he could do with them. At least, in theory what he could do. But in time he grew afraid of them. What they could do to disrupt his life. And soon he stopped testing and experimenting with them. With the feelings deep inside him that said that they were more. They meant more than they appeared to on the surface. He held it in.

They adapted to his body. And as they adapted, Senku had to adapt his new life In hiding.

•••

It’s 10 am on a Sunday morning. Senku stretches against his white satin sheets. Wings popping with his arms. The movement bunches up his deep red blanket he had been cuddling into before. Today was another grocery delivery. Because he was a hermit who does all his research from home, for obvious reasons, he had his groceries delivered weekly.

And just as 10:30am was hitting and he was brewing some coffee among making an oatmeal bowl, there’s a knock on the door.

He apologizes to his wings in advance as he methodically stuffs them into a binder. It squeezes his lungs and ribcage, but he knew it wouldn’t be a long wear.

“Tsukasa,” the delivery boy was always handsome. Senku knew he was just doing this grocery delivery stuff part time, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He stands at just below two meters tall. A sweet and calm smile on his face as always.

“Senku,” he says as he hands over the bags, “the store had packaged you some bad produce and wouldn’t let me return it, so I had to buy some fresh for you.”

Every week Senku finds another reason to get red in the face. Tsukasa had done something similar before. Sometimes he would show up with coffee. And sometimes he would tell Senku a cute joke. It was awfully sweet of him. Senku doesn’t get out at all. Tsukasa is his regular form of human contact outside his childhood friend Taiju and calls from his father the next town over.

“And before you say you’re going to pay me back,” Tsukasa’s knuckles were brushing against his own. Both of them were still holding the same bag between them. “How about you repay me by letting me take you on a date?”

Senku might as well have short circuited there. He had tried dating once but... the person had stood him up. It was hard to date anyways because of his damned wings.

Tsukasa was so nice though. He’d hate to flat out reject him. Tsukasa knew he was a hermit. Knew he rarely left the house for anything, much less a date. And most of all he knew Senku was single.

“That’s a surprise,” he chuckles under his breath, “I wasn’t expecting to be asked on a date today.”

“There’s no time like the present,” Tsukasa chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, “you don’t have to agree of course, I am just your delivery man after all so if you-“

“Okay,” Senku says and grips the bag a little tighter, “I’ll go on a date with you.”

•••

As it turned out, dating was fun. Very fun in fact. Aside from the cramps he got from binding in his wings, Senku had a great time with Tsukasa. He was nice, funny, could vibe with his humor _and_ he was smart.

“So you’re not afraid of germs or the outside?” Tsukasa asks, neatly gathering his fork on his plate as he finished. “Your landlord told me you had a fear of the outside world.”

“Well, that is what I told him,” Senku chuckles as he finishes the last of his steak. Tsukasa had reserved them a private eating room at a restaurant he was ten billion percent sure was above a grocery boy’s pay grade.

“Why?”

Senku takes a long moment of silence and hums, “I just like to be alone, and if people find it more acceptable to fear human contact rather than to enjoy being alone, I’d rather there be a short discussion about it.” That’s right. He had been telling people all this time he was afraid of the outside world. It wasn’t exactly a lie. But it wasn’t the real truth. Senku loves society. He loves arcades and parks and museums. But, unfortunately, he can’t leave his home in fear of his wings being spotted. He was much too old to be raised as a hero now, and wings aren’t something any factory needs. He figures he’d be set up as a Guinea pig. Someone who’s tested in a lab for days on end. He couldn’t do it. He was a scientist not a lab rat.

“You don’t mind my company?” It’s a playful question. One Senku wishes he didn’t feel bad over.

“Hm, I haven’t decided yet.” He teases.

“Oh?”

“Mmhm,” He nods, “maybe dessert will change my mind.”

They both laugh and he feels his wings rubbing against the fabric of their confines. He has to keep his body movements to a minimum or else he’s seriously going to hurt himself.

Tsukasa hasn’t seemed to notice his bad posture. Or he’s too polite to say anything about it. That was good. It made hiding it all the more easy.

•••

It was around their third date that they kissed, and their fifth date that Senku thought things would be over.

He was hoping for another kiss from the larger man. Hell, Senku was even thinking about letting him in. Maybe he could stay the night. He could tell Tsukasa wanted to go further. Wanted to do more than hold hands and talk. Senku had even denied, embarrassedly so, to go into Tsukasa’s home.

“Well, I guess this is where I drop you off then,” Tsukasa’s hand is already cupping his face. Senku smiles and shivers at the touch. Their lips meet and he melts again. Slow, easy. There’s a want for more. Tsukasa presses it deeper and squeezes Senku’s hand, but he pulls away. There’s a hurt look in the man’s eyes but Senku pretends it’s not there.

“I should really get inside, it’s pretty late and I have lab reports to file in the morning.”

The hurt look turns into a longing and understood smile. Senku wants to make up for it. So, without thinking, he opens up his arms for a hug. As much physical affection they did, they often didn’t hug. Senku usually excused himself from this by saying he isn’t a hug person. It’s true, but for many reasons.

Tsukasa is strong. Too strong. And as he embraces him warmly, he squeezes Senku close to him. Tight.

He’s breathing in his ear and whispering something sweet and honest.

“I think I’m falling in love with you you know.”

There’s a slight crack. Senku can’t find the words to respond with. Because a terrible pain is shooting up his back. Something is wrong. He had heard- no _felt_ it. The wings under the binding had been cramping up as it was. And now he regrets having let Tsukasa in for a hug.

He holds his mouth quickly before a yell could be brought forth. Tears lining his face immediately as his body trembles. Tsukasa must have had heard the crack, because his hands immediately went to Senku’s shoulders. He looks at him in worry.

“Senku? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Senku can’t get out words. His face is hot and his pain is almost too much. Still, he bites down onto his hand and shakes his head, moving away from him to jam his keys in his door lock. He needed the binder off _now_.

Senku enters his home in a hurry. He knew Tsukasa is following after him but he doesn’t care.

He b lines for his kitchen, opening the miscellaneous items drawer to pull out scissors. He knew he broke buttons off of his nice button up but that doesn’t matter.

“Senku?” Tsukasa is in the doorway and Senku is pouring tears.

Happy endings don’t exist. They just don’t. Not for him. But he can’t help it now. He cuts off the binder to free his aching wings, crying as they naturally stretched outwards for him.

He drops to his knees with his hand over his mouth. It was over. Tsukasa would report him to the super power and mutations association and he would be done for.

“Don’t look, Please,” he finally manages. He doesn’t remember if he’s ever sounded so desperate in his life. He’s sure it looks bad.

“Senku,” Tsukasa is at his side.

The scientist looks at him with wide, worried eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Senku says with a whimper. Sorry for lying to him. For hiding this side of him. Tsukasa had just confessed he thought he was falling for him. And if Senku was honest he was falling for Tsukasa too. But now it’s over, he thinks. Now it’s all over.

“No, I’m sorry,” Tsukasa’s eyes are shiny. Senku doesn’t understand what he means. He comes closer, reaching to grab his hurt wings. Senku is paralyzed by the pain already and can do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut in desperation. Praying that if he broke them more it would make him at least go unconscious.

It does hurt when a hand is wrapping around the one. But Senku doesn’t feel that pain for much longer.

It feels good. Slowly but surely, his wings begin to stiffen again. Harden and heal. It feels weird, and Senku feels tired from it. His eyes crack open again and he looks to Tsukasa in the corner of his eyes. He’s crying.

“W-What did you...” Senku is smart, but he’s almost in disbelief with the new truth in front of him. “You’re a healer?” He asks, trying to sit up but falling forward. Tsukasa catches him, shushing him quiet.

“Yes,” Tsukasa nods quietly, “you need to rest, that took a lot of your energy.”

Senku relaxes against him. He trusts Tsukasa to take care of him and take him to his room. He does just that. Holding him gently and placing him on the satin sheets. Senku’s body feels much better. But his face is still hot and stained with tears. And his head is dizzy. Too much to make sense of everything. Tsukasa leaves a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Senku lets his eyes close and it’s not long until darkness takes him over.

•••

Senku wakes with a hard thump on his chest. It was a dream where you fall, hit the ground and wake up. Those dreams are always terrible. And he shivers as he sits up. His wings fluff out and press into the rest of his body. And not a millisecond later was his eyes opening wide in remembrance.

No longer were they in pain. They were in the best shape they’ve ever been. He inspects the room before inspecting them. Tsukasa had put him right in his bed.

The air smells of fresh cooked meat and he can’t help but stand and walk to his kitchen. Tsukasa is standing there, flipping a meat patty. There are only three, with a spread of condiments and burger fillers put out onto the counter. Tsukasa notices him before he even turns to see him. His voice catches Senku by surprise.

“It makes sense now why you have your groceries delivered,” Tsukasa chuckles, “it makes me wonder who else I deliver to that’s hiding their super powers.”

Senku hold a part of his wing to himself. “They aren’t super powers this is... just a mutation.” Or that’s what he tells himself.

Tsukasa shrugs his shoulders. “Sit down, lunch is almost ready.”

“Lunch?”

“You’ve been out for a good 18 hours now, ample time for your body to catch up with the healing process, I know you have a lot of questions but now you need to eat so I’ll tell you when the food is done.”

The scientist only stares at him a few moments before slowly going to his seat at his small two seat stool table. They don’t really talk during lunch. Senku is much hungrier than he remembered being upon waking up. The burger is enough, but still feels too little.

As he’s wiping the grease from his finger with a napkin he finally speaks up.

“It’s relieving to know you also have... something interesting about you.”

Tsukasa chuckles, “I don’t have anything else that’s interesting?”

“You know what I meant, your powers... you healed my broken wing.”

Tsukasa takes his hand from across the table. He’s staring at Senku with woe in his eyes.

“I thought about that.. you binded them up just to go places with me.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“They became fragile enough to break from a small hug.” He says it sternly and Senku can’t help but to sigh. Tsukasa is right.

“From now on I’ll come to your place... that is if you’ll have me, because I don’t want you having to strain such beautiful things.”

His cheeks flush. He’s never been complimented by them. Only berated in online chat rooms about how he was growing wings. How he was a freak. How he’s ugly and should be put to good use by the government.

No one knew about this, not even his own father. To have the first person to ever know validate him... it felt nice. Better than he’d ever felt trying to gain his own confidence before.

“Okay,” he smiles and nods in agreement, “it only makes sense anyways, so now I won’t be caught...” He knew it was easier for his mutation to be noticed than Tsukasa’s power.

The larger man seems content with his answer. Relaxing back into his seat and smiling softly at him. If anything, this is a good new start for them. No secrets, Senku thinks to himself. For once he would let himself just be.

•••

“Tsukasa? Hey is everything okay?”

It’s only been two days since the incident occurred. Senku was feeling anxious. At anytime Tsukasa could call the authorities on him, he passed as a normal person so of course he wouldn’t be concerned for his own well being. But it was nice having his wings out with someone in his home. It felt natural.

“Ill have to deliver your groceries later than usual.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah turn on the news, there’s been a pretty rough villain attack on the east side of the city, everything okay over there?”

Senku blinks. It had been awhile since anything particularly bad had happened in this city. Villains focused on larger areas and government buildings mainly. There’s a bit of urgency in Tsukasa’s voice. Senku checks out his blinds as he turns his TV on. The people outside are walking just as normal as ever. Some on their phones and others just talking, like nothing as happening.

“Yeah I’m fine, nothing going on over here- have they deployed any heroes to dispel the chaos?”

Senku watches as the breaking news flickers on, covering the scene. He frowns and holds himself with a sigh. If something like that were to happen. Where he had to evacuate or something worse he doesn’t know what he’d do. He sighs and sits down.

“You live near there right?” He bites his lip, “you wanna stay at my place?” He watches as a building crumbles like dust right in front of the camera. The government marked _heroes_ were fighting some men in masks. But the calamity seemed to happen from nowhere. On Tsukasa’s end it sounds horrible. Something crashing, the sound ringing in Senku’s ears. Tsukasa was still on the other end though.

“Wait- where are you?” His heart speeds.

“I’m fine, I’m two blocks away and trying to get further now with the rest of the crowd.”

“Don’t worry about the groceries just come stay here.”

“You sure?”

“Would you rather stay in that disaster area?”

Tsukasa chuckles on the other end. “Very well then.” That seems to be the end of that. It was a strange goodbye, and Senku wishes he could make out why Tsukasa didn’t sound stressed at all.

Around an hour later there’s a knock at the door and he’s ushering Tsukasa inside.

“I don’t have anything with me.”

“Don’t worry I have some old oversized clothes that might fit.” The prospect of Tsukasa wearing his clothes made him blush. He’s doubtful that the oversized sleepshirts will fit as comfy on him, but maybe they’d work anyways.

Tsukasa laughs under his breath.

“Did you know the top on your wings turn pink when you’re embarrassed.”

Senku turns to him. “Wh-What?”

“The top of your wing here,” Tsukasa reaches out to run his finger up across the curve of Senku’s wing bone, making the feathers ruffle with a chill, “it turns pink when you blush.”

“So?”

Tsukasa smirks, “just an observation.”

“I can kick you out.”

“You could, be you won’t.”

They stare at each other a moment before Senku sighs “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Tsukasa leans down so they can share a chaste kiss. Senku thinks he wouldn’t mind kissing those lips forever.

•••

Senku is half awake. There’s a daze in his eyes and the bed is shifting weight. The clock reads 5:30am. Minutes before sunrise. He thought the larger had only went to pee. After all, why would he leave the nice bed they had passionately moved in the night before?

But he waits and waits, half awake and hearing nothing. Maybe breakfast? There’s no savory smells wafting through his apartment though, and he rolls uncomfortably to face his bedroom door. It’s cracked so the hall light filters through. After a moment he hears murmuring.

Was he talking to someone? Senku forces himself to wake more. Slowly sliding out of the bed and letting his wings stretch out for the morning.

_”No, that doesn’t hold to our ideals.”_

Ideals? Who is he talking to?

_”I said no.”_

Senku slowly blinks. He creeks open the door to step out.

Tsukasa is pacing in the living room but stops and looks up when he sees Senku.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Tsukasa smiles a bit hesitant. His phone is pressed firmly against his head. “We’re done here, I’ll speak with you on it more later.”

Tsukasa doesn’t give the caller another chance to speak, selecting end and sliding it in a very practiced manner down his pocket.

“Who was that?”

“Ah, a coworker of mine, asking me to pay for a few of a clients items that they can’t afford.”

“Oh.” That was a weird thing to discuss before a grocery store was even open. They stare at each other for a few more moments before Tsukasa relaxes his shoulders.

“Should I make us breakfast?”

”I’m not very hungry.”

The next thing he knows, Tsukasa is kissing his lips. They both have morning breath, but it still leaves him dizzy.

“Then how about we pick up where we left off last night?” Tsukasa murmurs against his lips.

Senku has questions for him. But they all leave his tongue as all he can do is nods slowly. Tsukasa huffs a laugh and grins. “Good.”

•••

It’s dark. And Senku knew why too. His hands are tied firmly behind his back. They’re zip-ties so he knew this wasn’t a government kidnapping. He had went down to get his mail. Binder on and everything. He took pride in that he was able to do things himself. But there was never a time he had wished more Tsukasa could have done it for him.

He can’t see, and he’s laying against something cold and leather. They’re moving and his captors don’t speak but small, nasty sentences to each other.

The worst part is his wings are firmly zipped together with the hard plastic ties. He whimpers and moves as they try to move. It’s then he realizes he’s also shirtless.

“Ah he’s awake.”

“Good good.”

There’s more silence before something is placed in front of his face. He realizes it’s a phone when he hears an all too familiar.

“Hello?”

“Go ahead and speak.” The ties on his wings are tightened by someone near him and he yells in pain.

“ _Tsu-Tsukasa_.”

“Senku?” He sounds so concerned, “Yo, what the Fuck is this?” Senku had never heard Tsukasa so angry.

The man above him has a blood curdling laugh.

“Just having a little fun with your pet boss, Cmon don’t sound so upset, you brought his upon yourself.”

There’s a hand going up Senku’s thigh and he twitches. No. No no no no no. He shakes his head. If he wasn’t afraid of the outside world before, now he was. But what was this guy saying? Boss? Tsukasa?

“What do you want?” Tsukasa sounds murderous. It sends chills up Senku’s spine and his feathers ruffle.

The hand his now feeling down his chest and he shakes his head more, hating when two fingers play over his nipple.

“I want control of the organization, we’ve been displeased with how you’ve been tip toeing around affirmative action- all us so called villains want is freedom to live without fear of being a government slave and you- you’re letting us die one by one.”

There’s silence on the other end. “You don’t want to be controlled by the government but are a double faced cop? C’mon and don’t make me laugh, you don’t give a rats ass about the organization all you want is someone to bow to you, you heatmizer son of a bitch.”

There’s a terrible searing pain in Senku’s shoulder then. As if someone has taken a match to it. He screams out in pain again. He doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“I’ll be at HQ in less than an hour and I expect you to have a speech of resignation and overturn of power prepared, and if not this little birdie will have no hope of flying ever again.”

The burning stops. It can’t be more than a simple minor burn on his shoulder, but it still hurts. The threat stabs him worse though. His wings struggle in their place in fright from the man’s words.

Tsukasa tried to say more but there was no use. The man, Yo, had hung up.

“Brutal as ever Yo,” someone says. He’s assuming they’re in a van given so much space for all this.

“Get used to calling me boss,” Yo snaps and hovers over Senku.

“Poor little bird,” Senku grimaces as his hand pets across his already sensitive wings. “I bet you didn’t even know your dear owner was like this huh?”

Senku tried to turn his head away from the rancid breath of the other.

“I don’t even know how you got into his pants, you that good of a fuck? Didn’t take the boss- er I mean Tsukasa as some homo.” Another voice asks. Senku hardly knew how to answer them. All of this seemed so surreal. But it hurt. The bindings. The burns. The tone of voice in which Tsukasa used on his captor. Was Tsukasa really a villain? A leader of a mob of villains?

Yo is feeling over his body still and he hates how some spots of him begin to feel warm from where he touches. Senku soon figured out that he has some sort of fire power. Perhaps just the warming of the hands? He hasn’t witnessed more.

“Mm he’s petite, I can see the boss going for him, you can just pretend he’s a girl, well until you-“

“Stop!” Senku shakes his head as his crotch is grabbed.

The men in the van snicker.

“Don’t get your hopes up, we gotta deliver you to the boss all pretty so he won’t be too mad.” The man farthest from him, the driver he assumes, says to him.

“But maybe after we’re finished with him we can have a little fun.” Yo whispers in his ear and he shudders and shakes his head. No. He _does not_ want to have fun with this guy. He wants Tsukasa. And from the sounds of it, Tsukasa was about to be killed.

Yo stops touching him, finally disinterested after a moment.

The van curves and slows, soon parking.

Senku is pulled up by his hair and practically pushed out of the van. The air chills his bare skin and he’s surprised he can manage to walk like this.

They lead him into a building. All quiet as they walk down concrete halls. He hears the sound of two doors being blown open. Finally. _Finally_. Senku is allowed to see. The room is large and looks like a conference room. There are no windows, but the walls are blank white. At the end of the room is a large projection screen that’s turned off and Tsukasa. He stands in a tight black suit, leather gloves on his large hands. A red tie adorns his neck and his hair is done up in a partial ponytail. As suave as he’s supposed to look, Senku thinks he looks more terrified than he ever has.

“Well boss,” Senku flinches at the voice and looks in his peripheral vision to see the brunette who had been molesting him before. He has a remote in his hand and presses a button. The lights of the room go low and the overhead projector is now projecting Tsukasa’s live face. It’s only then that Senku notices a camera set up at the start of the conference table.

“You’re in in five, four, three, two...”

The projector has a red flashing “live” status at the bottom where it’s showing his face.

“To my subordinates of the Future for Freedom organization, this is an announcement that is taking place effective immediately,”

In his mind, flashes of Tsukasa being killed run through his head. Just after this speech. He didn’t know how. But they were going to hurt him. Tsukasa. The man he loved. His heart is racing in his chest. There’s no way he could stop it. But something deep with in him manages to sprint past the fear. And without thinking he yells to him.

“Stop!” There’s a hand placed over his mouth and Yo is cursing under his breath. He opens wide and lays his teeth hard down on a couple of the fingers that were beginning to scald his lips.

Yo jerks back. “That slut bit me!”

Senku tried to jump away from them but his legs are still tied, he falls forward with a hard thud. He hears Tsukasa call his name.

There’s a cocking of a gun heard through the room and cold metal is placed against his back.

“Keep. Going.” He seethes out to Tsukasa.

“They’re planning to kill you!” Senku manages out just before he’s struck in the ribs. Senku gasps for breath and his whole body struggles in panic.

“Shut up!”

Tsukasa is looking between Yo and him.

“ _Don’t do it..._ ”

_I don’t want you to die._

He wants to grow old with Tsukasa. Wants to experience life with him. Wants to spend long hours at night just nitpicking bad movies with him. He’s his first real friend in years. His best friend and the man he loves.

“You have until the count of three to continue,” Yo is so hot Senku thinks the metal of the gun is heating from the reaction. He struggles again only a bit as he counts down.

“One,”

“Yo I’ll kill you.” Senku watches the table in front of him collapse onto a pile of rubble.

“Two,”

Senku closes his eyes shut. If they were going to use him to kill Tsukasa after his speech, it would be impossible if he was dead. He hears his name and the last he sees is the beautiful shine of Tsukasa’s haunted eyes.

As a loud as gunfire should be; the world is suddenly quiet.

•••

Tsukasa has heard plenty of gunshots in his time but none had felt so sharp in his ears. The blood from the other side of his now still lover has no where to go but out.

Tsukasa doesn’t know what Yo is planning to do next. It doesn’t matter. Because Tsukasa is on him and the other two men in mere seconds.

“Don’t let him touch you!” The gun dropped somewhere along the floor. One of the men is on his back and he curtly rams him into the doorway. Yo’s hands are lit red and come for his eyes but just before contact is made Tsukasa grabs ahold of his wrist. Yo looks terrified, then confused, then pained as Tsukasa squeezes his wrist with his whole fist. When he throws him it’s straight into the third man. The force is so much they both go hurdling into the hall walls.

That seemed to knock those two out. The man still pushed rough against the doorframe by his back has also gone limp. He drops to the floor immediately when Tsukasa lets up.

His eyes draw straight back to Senku who still lay on the floor.

“Senku,” no. No no no. This couldn’t really be happening.

He has no problem removing the zip ties as he bundles him in his arms. The beautiful white wings of his lover are turning crimson.

His suit feels wet as he holds him close to his chest. His eyes begin to fill with hot salt water and he cries over him. Hand pressing to the bullet wound and begging his power to be strong enough to bring him back. To fix it. There’s footsteps coming down the hallway and soon the organization security comes rushing in. He had sent them off moments before Yo had arrived.

“Sir,” he looks up to see his right hand, Hyouga, “I should have been here sooner.”

Tsukasa feels his broken heart clatter against his ribs. He stands slowly.

“We’re going to be begin operation alpha earlier than anticipated.”

The other opens his eyes in surprise at him.

“There is nothing stopping us now, begin preparations ASAP, we begin at dawn... please, I’d like to be alone now.” The man holds close the body as he walks down the cold concrete halls. His men would take care of the conference room and of the three traitors. Yo would surely be dealt with by him privately.

He lay Senku down on his bed deep within the headquarters. His power had healed the wound, but there was still no beating heart. Just blood and a cold face that stares up at him. He pets back Senku’s hair.

“I haven’t been very honest with you... I haven’t been working as a grocery boy for a long long time, but I didn’t want you to find out like this...” he bites his lip. “I couldn’t stop coming to see you, so I just... kept delivering for you and hoped you’d never notice I wasn’t listed anymore.”

Tsukasa slowly picks him up and undressed him, moving him to the bathroom to wash away his blood.

“I’ve been so happy being with you... but I’ve been in love with you for awhile longer than we’ve been dating,” he was used to talking to a body that doesn’t talk back. The pain of it hurts less than it should. He washes the other quietly.

“Please don’t think I’m a bad guy...” he presses his lips to the top of Senku’s head. “I’m going to destroy this city and everything in it to send a message to this fucked up government of ours,” he feels more hot tears running down his face, “I wanted you to join me before I did so you would be safe from danger... but it seems I won’t have to worry about that any longer... Senku...”

•••

_It’s warm here. I don’t want to get up._

Senku isn’t comfortable, but he’s warm enough to want to stay where he is. There’s a dripping sound coming from somewhere. It’s almost directionless despite constant.

It feels like forever as he lays there. There’s nothing for him anymore. The images flash over in his mind. Over and over and over.

From point 0 when he met Tsukasa, to point 100 when he was murdered right in front of him. Tsukasa was a healer, but Senku wondered if there was any healing from a bullet wound that blew his heart straight out.

“Am I dead?”

He expects his words to echo, but it’s as if his words are said directly back into his ears. That dripping sound has become too frequent and finally he finds the will to open his eyes.

Rather than a pool of warm water, he is laying in an empty bath tub. The curtain is closed. The bathroom is dim lit. But there is still a shadow cast from the other side of the curtain.

He looks around evaluate his surroundings. Too dark.

The figure moves, but outward. Senku cannot mistake the image. It has wings. With realization, he tries to move his as well. But there is none.

He slowly blinks. Finally, he decides he needs to see the other side of the curtain. It’s merely a peek at first. After all, he doesn’t know who is on the other side. Surely they heard him speak moments ago.

The silhouette of the person is familiar. The edges of the wings are tinted gold and now he realizes so is the light that comes from the front of the person.

“Who are you?”

It’s not like he doesn’t have the right to know. At least, he thinks so. Was this hell? Purgatory? Surely it could not be heaven.  
The other doesn’t answer for quite some time. Senku is questioning where he is still, feeling around the tub. There is no faucet.

Finally, he asks, “am I dead?”

The silhouette straightens. It’s head turns slightly to hear him. Senku stills as it talks.

“Yes... no.”

Senku squints his eyes in annoyance. It’s speaking in his voice. Perhaps that’s what he had heard earlier.

“Well which is it? Yes or no?”

Those wings are brought in on the figures back. It turns slowly to face him. Senku’s winces, eyes shifting as the light gets brighter. Whatever they are holding in their hands radiates a golden light that warms the surface of his skin.

Eventually he cracks an eye open to try and see the figure. If not for the light, he would have opened his eyes further. Not only did the figure have his voice, but his face too. Senku bites the inside of his cheek. Was this a dream?

Finally adjusting to the brightness, his eyes open more.

The light is coming from a golden ring in the others hands. It’s round and looks like it could fit over his head. He mistakes it for a necklace at first, but realizes it’s too solid and stiff. Too bright to look at.

“What is that?” Senku wishes he knew of some metal that appears gold and illuminates in the dark like that.

The thing is held out to him. His eyes go up to meet the look alike’s, but he can’t quite see his eyes. The thing is much lighter than he thought. It jerks in his hand but he keeps it still. Was it alive. Gazing at it a moment more he looks up again to ask the look alike another question only to be met with the dimness of the bathroom.

He was gone.

Senku slowly finds his way out of the tub. Now with the glowing ring to guide him.

There is no door to the bathroom. Just a sink and a tub with no faucet. It annoys him, upon inspection of the sink no water appears to be dripping yet he still hears the constant drip from somewhere.

There are no pipes to this sink. It juts out ugly from the wall. There’s a mirror above it. He is unsurprised about the paleness of his face. If he was dead, of course he’d be pale.

Another glance and his wings are now there. When he spreads them they are much larger than he remembered. They press and curve uncomfortably as they expand against the wall of the bathroom. They’re massive. No way he could ever hide something like these.

He touches them slowly. Yes, they’re his wings alright.

Again he looks down at the ring in his hand.

  
It glows bright as he holds it up to the mirror. His face morphs into a scene and he quickly moved it away in surprise. It disappeared. Slowly, he moves it upwards again.

The mirror morphs his face into a scene of the city he lived in. He doesn’t understand what beauty and the beast witch craft this was, but it sends a shiver down his spine as he watches a building collapse.

Then there’s Tsukasa. Tsukasa.

“Tsukasa,” he whispers.

The man stops and shakes his head. His hands are covered in dust. Expression stuck in a constant frown as he says something over his shoulder. Senku frowns. Was this the present? Was this... what was happening?

Tsukasa was the boss of a mob organization. Senku knew from that moment he had done bad things. Would do bad things. He looks hallow behind the eyes. Like he’s held back tears for a thousand years.

The ring begins to glow brighter. Tsukasa is directing his men to destroy the city. Hero’s lay slain on the streets and piles of dust and ruble are piled everywhere.

“Stop,” he feels his heart begin to thump in his chest, “Tsukasa Stop,” he grips hard onto the ring. It shakes again in his hands and the image is blurred away. He shakes his head fiercely.

The ring burns so bright his hands feel scorched and he’s forced to let go. He squints his eyes shut tight, only peaking it open once he realizes the light hasn’t gone anywhere. It’s spinning atop his head. His lips purse into a line. Senku’s frown slowly turns into an open mouthed awe.

“ _An angel_.” He whispers.

He tries to stretch his wings again but they now take up too much of the small room.

_My power?_

He looks around again for a door, but he soon finds nothing at all.

Then again to the mirror. The ring- no, _halo_ hovers over his head still. Using both hands he pulls it away and up to the mirror once more to see what was going on.

Tsukasa is in a particular nasty fight with a half cheetah man. At his side is a white haired man who has just spread the area with ice.

The cat man lunges after them. And with one blow against Tsukasa, who catches his fist with his hand, cracks begin to line his body and he becomes nothing.

Senku shakes his head. The dripping gets louder.

_Let me out_

He looks again for an exit. None.

_Let me out_

He folds his massive wings in and spread them fast, trying to force the brick and mortar to crumble. The effort remains fruitless.

_Let me **out**_

Grabbing the halo once more, he pulls back and with all his might comes down against the mirror until there’s an ungodly, desperate

_Shatter_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I couldn’t finish the full thing in time so I decided to make it a chapter fic. It will probably only have two chaps sorry!!! Also yes I KNOW it feels rushed 😭 that’s because it is. I feel like this could be like a 40k multichap but ahhhhhh I’m sorry I hope you enjoyed regardless. ;w;
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping:
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/c4AhdTfRBV)


End file.
